Princess of Ice/Script
Part 1: Lady of Snow Before Battle * Fjorm: Uhm... Where am I? * Sharena: You're awake! Now, that's a relief. Here, have some water. * Fjorm: Thank you. Were you the one who saved me? * Sharena: It wasn't me. No, only one person in our army could find you passed out in the snow... It was Kiran! * Fjorm: Then you have my sincere gratitude, Summoner. My name is Fjorm. I am... I was...a princess of the Kingdom of Nifl. My homeland, however was destroyed by the Fiery Hordes of our enemy, Múspell. * Alfonse: "Fiery Hordes"? Then, they- * Fjorm: Yes. They're the ones launching an invasion of your kingdom right now. * Anna: Then it's our duty to face them. Princess, you should rest. You can- * Fjorm: I'm sorry to interrupt you, bu there's no way I can do that. You must let me come with you. Please. My homeland was destroyed by King Surtr of Múspell. But not only that... I watched as he killed my mother. I can't let the same thing happen to your kingdom. Please, whatever strength I have...let me lend it to you. Scene transition * Veronica: You're still alive. How disappointing. * Alfonse: Princess Veronica! Tell me what you know about these invaders from Múspell! * Veronica: They're my allies, of course. I've joined forces with King Surtr... My Heroes and my soldiers will assist however they can. After all... Askr must be destroyed. After Battle * Veronica: I tire of this. I'm heading back to the castle. Don't forget, though I will kill all of you. Surtr will see to that. Part 5: Ruler of Flame Before Battle * Alfonse: I see something! * Surtr: Ah, some fresh faces. Good. I was growing bored. Those who shrink from the flames... Those who, when confronted by true power, have no choice but to bow... Listen to me now. I am Surtr. I am your king. * Alfonse: King Surtr of Múspell, I am Prince Alfonse of Askr. Explain to me...what gives you the right to do this? * Surtr: Heh... * Alfonse: It's no joke. * Surtr: Tepid...and dull. Save your words. A true ruler seizes other lands. He puts their people to the flame. There is only one king. There is only one kingdom. All else will burn. * Alfonse: Is that your answer? Well, then. We have but one possible reply... * Surtr: I see. You intend to fight. Very well. Children of Askr, the ones who open the way... I hear you rely on the power you borrow from other realms. Fascinating! We will see what remains: You, or the fires of Múspell! Laevatein! * Laevatein: Sir. * Surtr: Loki! * Loki: By your side. * Surtr: It's time for the slaughter! Ha-hah! After Battle * Alfonse: We're not making a dent in Surtr's defenses... * Anna: Is it Embla's Ward again? If so...we'll just wait for our chance and strike when its power fades. * Fjorm: This is King Surtr's power. The flames are undying, unquenchable... No Hero, no weapon can defeat him. * Alfonse: Undying, unquenchable flames... Just like the book of prophecy says. * Sharena: If that's true...what are we supposed to do? Our only resource is retreat. Let's go, Summoner! * Surtr: Watch them flee! as tepid as before, these weaklings... Hiding is useless. This entire realm will crackle with my flames... You and your people, Askr... Flayed by my flames, living torches. Nifl took me six months. The one before that...three. How long can Askr last? It's time we find out! Ha-hah! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts